Situations often arise where an individual may have been added to an email thread late (and have missed earlier parts of the thread), or a user may have an incomplete thread (for example, if a user has been added to a thread where an attachment was removed).
The present art, such as IBM's IWMC (IBM® Workplace Managed Client) and other browser clients such as MSN's Hotmail®, Google's GMail, Yahoo® Mail, do not solve this problem of identifying threads on the specific topic of thread solicitation, aggregation, merging, or returning incomplete threads.
There is currently a need for a system and method to allow such a user to solicit and receive a complete thread from another user when permission has been sought and granted.